


Chasing Ass

by girlnamedlance



Series: Kamen Rider Kinkmeme fills [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Ambiguous timing in series, Crack Ending, Everyone fucks the Roidmude, He didn't get to fuck the Roidmude, Kamen Rider Kink Meme, Multi, oops forgot Genpachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Gou puts his skills of observation as a photojournalist to work on the members of the Special Crimes Unit





	Chasing Ass

Not being an actual formal member of the Special Crimes Unit meant Gou had a few privileges. He could come and go as he pleased, he didn't have to answer to anyone, he didn't have to wear any stupid uniform, and he got to enjoy all the access a freelance photojournalist could ever want. 

And there were other benefits, namely the Roidmude formerly known as Mashin Chaser. Now, he was usually referred to as Chase by the rest of their allies. And he seemed to be fitting right in. Shortly after reporting in, Kyu requested his assistance with a diagnostic issue elsewhere in the driver's education facility. He stammered a lot. Clearly his own run-ins with Roidmudes had still left him with a healthy fear of them. Though he would be able to evaluate it better if Kyu were ever able to talk to people outside of the SCU while making eye contact. 

By the time Kyu and Chase returned, Rinna and Chief Honganji had arrived in the office. "Chase! Chase!" they both vied for his attention, but Chase deferred to authority first. "What is it, Chief Honganji?"

"Today is quite an auspicious day! My lucky color is purple!" He beamed, holding out his phone, and waggling his deep purple tie, that would almost be a match to Chase's jacket. 

"Oh?" Chase questioned, clearly as in the dark about fortunes as he was about normal human things like emotions and fellatio.

Not that Gou would have any first-hand knowledge about that second point. None whatsoever.

"I'll explain it all to you, Chase! Come on! Let's take a walk to the roof and have a good man-to-man talk!" 

"Man-to-man?" Chase repeated, but he followed after Honganji. 

Steadily the office was waking up for the day. About time, it was nearly noon. How did any police work get done around here? He decided to get up and get some coffee at the cafeteria. So far, no rogue Roidmude activity. He was considering going out to see what kind of trouble he could rustle up for himself.

He brought his coffee back to the office, and by the time he returned, Honganji was back at his desk, having an animated phone call with some poor sap at the central PD office. "Eh? Where'd that bucket of bolts get off to?" Gou asked, half to himself.

"Who knows?" Rinna asked, her head on its side on her desk. She was positively deflated. "Chief returned on his own."

Kiriko let herself into the office and tucked some of her hair behind her hair. "Eh? What's up, sis?" Gou asked. 

She looked a little surprised to see him, and didn't answer immediately. "Huh? Uh, nothing. Just slept in this morning."

Gou was pretty sure she had been up and showering when he left this morning, but something told him not to push the issue.

"Kiriko, have you seen Shinnosuke this morning?" Honganji asked her. 

"Yes sir," she answered dutifully. "Chase said he had something to discuss with him."

"Ah, darn, I wanted to show him his fortune... but come here, Kiriko I want to show you something."

She crossed to the other side of his desk and peeked over his shoulder at his phone. Gou started tuning out their conversation after that.

Gou was woken up from a nap he hadn't realized he had been taking when the door to the office opened again. "Jeez, it's so boring around here," he muttered to himself as Shinnosuke came in. He was fidgeting with his shirt collar as he ambled down the steps. Shortly behind him was Chase.

Rinna suddenly lit up. "Chase! I've been waiting for you! Come on! There's something in the pit I need help with!" In a whir and a blur, she and Chase were back out of the office. 

Shinnosuke dropped into his chair at his desk and started another massacre of milk candies. His tie hung loose around his neck, and his top shirt button was open. As a result, Gou saw something he didn't think Shinnosuke wanted him to see. A hickey.

"Hey, Shin-niisan," he opened, with a grin like the cat that caught the mouse. "Thanks for the scoop," he continued vaguely.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Gou?" Shinnosuke didn't look at all like he was concerned about what Gou was going to say.

"Well, if you and my sister were fooling around, you don't really need to hide it," he shrugged a bit more widely than was necessary.

"Eeeh?!" Kiriko and Shinnosuke shouted together. 

"Come on, did you think I wasn't going to notice this?" He tugged on Shinnosuke's shirt collar. The detective's hand came up to cover the spot.

"Wait, Gou, I can explain, uh. It wasn't Kiriko that did this, okay? I, uh, the thing is," Shinnosuke stammered and stuttered his way through trying to make an excuse. Gou rolled his eyes. 

Gou opened his mouth to start teasing Shinnosuke some more. "I did that," came another voice.

Suddenly all activity in the office came to a halt. If everyone had been paying attention to Gou and Shinnosuke before, they were more intently paying attention to the one that had just spoken: Chase.

The faces around the room were a cocktail of shocked expressions. Some were red, and others smirking.

Shinnosuke was nearly as red as Tridoron. "Ch-chase you shouldn't just up and say it like that!" he got up and came closer to Chase.

"No? You said it wasn't anything to show shame for."

"That's right, but it's not something for everyone to know either. It's a part of discretion."

"Discretion..." Chase repeated, mulling the concept over. 

Gou, for his part, was at a little bit of a loss himself. Chase gave a good blow job, that was for sure, but he expected more of Shinnosuke to just fuck the robot.

"I didn't know you had a thing for gears, Shin-niisan," Gou said, covering his own reaction with more teasing. 

Chase turned next to Gou. "Should I also exercise this 'Discretion' when it comes to our activities, Gou?"

"Eeh?" Gou staggered backwards. "You stupid idiot!"

"Gou!" Kiriko shouted. She came over to the trio of Kamen Riders at the back of the office. "What did you do with Chase? I thought you hated him!"

"I did--I do!" he corrected. "This doesn't have anything to do with me! I'm not a cop! What's a detective from the Special Crimes Unit doing fraternizing with the enemy, huh?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!" Kiriko countered. "Chase has been immensely helpful in investigations, and he's even helped you out of a few scrapes too, Gou!" Her head bouncing around in anger made her slightly out of place hair more obvious.

It clicked. "You too, sis!"

"Huh?"

"Your hair! You didn't do it in a rush to get here, you were already in the shower when I left this morning! You were doing Chase too, weren't you?"

Kiriko's face went bright red and she looked down and away. Her inability to form words was more than enough confirmation. 

"Kiriko-chan too?" Rinna complained. "I thought we had something special..." she muttered, letting her goggles cover her dejected face.

"Doc too?" Gou turned to her. "Alright, fine. Let's put it out there." He put his hand up in the air. "If you've had sex with the Roidmude, put your hand in the air." 

Rinna's was the first hand to go up, followed closely by Shinnosuke and Kiriko. Hesitantly, Kyu's went up, followed by a grinning Honganji. Lastly, up raised a red strap from Belt-san on Shinnosuke's desk. "Er, I have stayed out of this matter until now, but since the question is being posed to the whole room...." Belt-san trailed off.

But a dark shadow through the blinds got Gou's attention. Honganji followed Gou's line of sight to the window to one side of his desk. He raised the blinds and outside was Heart, with his hand up. At his side was Medic, with one arm wrapped around his waist, and her other hand up to about shoulder level. 

Gou had heard enough. He exploded. "Has everyone fucked Chase?!"

Heart shook his head with a fond smirk at Gou's indignation. "It is only natural that teammates should know each other in and out, isn't it?"

"I'll teach you natural, you goddamn Roidmude!" Gou pulled out the Zenrin Shooter and made for the window. It took Chase, Shinnosuke, and Kiriko to keep him from opening fire in the office. By the time he calmed down and went outside, Medic and Heart were nowhere to be seen.


End file.
